Deceiving a Princess
by sneakerluvvin
Summary: Sequal to Notes from a Prince Would she have changed her mind? If she had ever stumbled upon this letter, would she be standing the same ground now? And the boy slash prince slash best friend forever.. Where would he place in her heart?


**Overview**

Once upon a time, there was a princess. The princess had a handsome best friend who was always there for her. Once she hit highschool, she would find sweet little notes taped on her locker about how pretty he was and all that to make her happy. She also loved the white rose taped along with it. Then one day, her best friend got a girlfriend and the princess was NOT happy. She mostly worried that her best friend would spend his time with his girlfriend..instead of her. So after pissing off the girlfriend, the princess finds her own boyfriend and has her happily ever after...right?

Well..the prince lied. He loved his best friend a lot and now... he's basically screwed.

The End?

_"Dear Princess, _

_You see, I was angry because I felt sick to my stomach seeing you with __**him**__. This probably wouldn't matter now because we're with different people, but I love you. I loved you since we were children. I only wanted to make you happy. So, be happy. Be happy with him._

_Sincerely, Prince Charming"_

But then he decided it was time to tell the whole truth. He scribbled off _'Sincerely, Prince Charming'_ and replaced it instead.

_Love, Sasuke_

Would she have changed her mind? If she had ever stumbled upon this letter, would she be standing the same ground now? And the boy slash prince slash best friend forever.. Where would he place in her heart?

If only he was brave enough to tape that last note onto her locker, he would have her. To himself. But Sasukekept the note to himself. The letter would hurt her. She would hate him even more. Now was not a good time to complicate her happiness.

So they both learned to cope and avoid each other throughout their highschool year. Uchiha Sasuke was happily single and unattached. Ino was a temporary girlfriend..just like every other girl he's been with. And Sakura remained faithful to Neji throughout all these years. Just when everybody seems content with their settled livesNeji drops the bomb.

* * *

_**Graduation**_

About six-hundred of the students' cap flung into the air. Most smiling and laughing. Somestudents with tears on their faces. It could be the final time they would see each other.

Today, Sasuke decided to tell her. Everything.

She might never come across his life and this could have been his last opportunity to come clean.

After the tearful ceremony, the students all gathered outside. Many of them socialized with each other or took photographs. Sasuke made his way throughout the crowd, managing to dodge several of his fan girls. Still, there was no sight of her.

He searched behind the school building. There she was having what seemed like a serious and private discussion with Neji. She still wore her blue graduation gown, He was smiling. She was skittish, looking slightly flustered and stunned. Sasuke, unable to read their lips, concealed himself behind the building. This made it more difficult to see or hear her.

It was when she excitedly threw her arms around Neji, all happy and laughing, that his heart sank. He spotted a shiny ring on the base of her left-hand ring finger.

For a second, his world cracked.

* * *

_**10 years later**_

The ring remained on her finger. She stared at it for a second.

_I made the right choice_ she decided. _The Prince obviously doesn't exist and it was really stupid not to show him self. Whatever. I don't really care for those things anymore. Neji..yeah. He's right for me._

Tonight she sat beside her fiancé on the high table. About one hundred of their friends showed up for the wedding rehearsals. All of them gossiped and muttered words excitedly. It was mostly the highschool girlfriends of Sakura.

When it was time to make toasts, a strange man Sakura hadn't associated for years suddenly stood up. She was all too concentrated on the other guests to even notice this particular man. Sakura leaned closer to Neji.

She whispered, "You invited _Uchiha Sasuke?_"

Neji nodded. "Yeah" he said flatly. "Weren't you guys best friends at one point?"

Her eyes remained frozen on Sasuke. His presence stunned her just a bit. He just gave off a worried smile.

Finally, he spoke, raising his glass and turning to Sakura. "I know that we weren't exactly on good terms when we left highschool" he started. Sasuke found it difficult to maintain a cheerful expression as he said these words. "And I'm really sorry for whatever happened between you and me. You were a great friend and you truly deserve to be happy." He finished of giving her another smile.

At first no sound left the crowd. It was such a sincere and profound thing to profess those words for Uchiha Sasuke. Then one clap started and it gradually grew into applauds. In return, Sakura smiled at him, raising her class to him as well.

She admitted to herself that it felt good to have Sasuke into her life once more. As a friend of course.

After the rehearsals, she unintentionally ran into him by the exit and halted him for a second..

"Hi" she said, grinning. "I can't believe that..that you came."

Sasuke looked strangely at her. "Yeah..uh. Neji invited me" he said shakily. His tone suddenly changed. It was that serious speech voice. "Plus, I really didn't want us to stop talking just because of a fight years ago"

"Yeah me too" Sakura agreed. "I don't even remember what it was about"

It was such a lie. Unfortunately the two remembered clearly.

After a long paused lapsed, Sasuke exited out the door. But before he left, he was quick to say, "Well I'll always be here for you..okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Me too" she added. "And Sasuke!" She halted him again just as he began walking off into the parking lot.

Thanks"

* * *

_**Wedding Day**_

There she stood alone in the dressing room. The white wedding gown was absolutely perfect for her. No frills. No ribbon. Just a cream-colored traditional wedding dress. She studied herself in the mirror. In about ten minutes, she would walk the down the aisle, agreeing to spend the rest of her whole life with this man. Was she ready? Either way, she was to honor this commitment.

_I can do this. _she told herself. _I love Neji. _

She thought of any productive thing to do as she panicked.

_The gifts! _She thought. _I'll go see the gifts real quick. _The soon-to-be bride found her way at the basement of the church. There, she spotted many gifts wrapped beautifully. After a while her eyes led her to a certain gift that wasn't wrapped. There laid a bouquet of delicate white roses. It was a secret to herself that she preferred these white roses to the pink ones Neji gave her. Yes, they were both lovely but something drew her more to the white roses. Though, she never accepted them from anyone other than her Prince Charming.

She picked up the pink card settled between the bouquet's white petals. As soon as she flipped it, she gasped in utter shock. The hand-writing was too familiar to not recognize.

_Dear Princess,_

_Looks like you've finally found your Prince Charming! May you finally have your happily ever after..just like Cinderella!_

_Love, Sasuke_

The letter slipped out of her hand and met the hard ground.

_It was.._him_. All him. He was..._

_**"I love the story of Cinderella" she said.**_

_**"Every girl wants a Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and to marry her and to love her forever and ever..."**_

_**"You'll see someday, Sasuke-kun" she vowed "I'm going to marry a Prince Charming and live happily ever after--just like Cinderella"**_

_**"It sounds kinda corny" Sasuke said as she sniffed the white rose. "And the boy sounds completely to-good-to-be-true."**_

_Prince Charming. _

She wept for a moment. A little frightened at her own feelings.

Alas, It was her world's turn to shatter.

He held the palm of her quaking hand. The priest stood facing them, telling them to seriously commit themselves to the other.

Whenever his eyes averted from hers, she'd look into the crowd, searching for Sasuke's face. It was only for a brief moment and then she'd face him once more. Sakura somehow pulled it together, walking up that aisle.

Neji was starting to sense her glumness by the touch of her hand and the look in her eyes. She stood completely weak, refusing to fake a smile this time. It was almost impossible.

The priest turned to Sakura. "Do you Haruno Sakura take thee Hyuuga Neji..."

She could not perceive those words. When no response came, the priest repeated it for the second time.

"I Haruno Sakura take thee..." Then she sees him from the aisle. Walking away. Heading and running outside the cathedral. Sasuke couldn't watch–it was hurtful. He told her that she deserved to be happy. And so does he. So does Neji.

"SASUKE!!!!!" she suddenly screamed horrifically into the air. The crowd gasped. Without a debate, she runs into aisle, following after him. Tears began to drop as she sprints towards him.

She could not bare to see Neji's grim face, so she does not turn around.

_I'm sorry. _She told herself, hoping that Neji will understand. _I cant. I'm not mature enough for this. _

The crowd's eyes followed the two. Once she caught up to him just by the exit, he roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her.

"Come with me" said Sasuke. Without question, she obeys.

They ran towards the parking lot, heading straight into Sasuke's car. Thankfully, Sakura didn't wear a veil.

He was driving like a maniac into the highway.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Prince Charming?" she demanded angrily.

"Sakura..just shut for now okay!" he made a sharp turn. Sakura scowled at him.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

He does not reply. Seriously. She left her supposedly fiancé in the middle of the ring ceremony and she felt she had the right to know.

The car came to a sudden stop. Sasuke was the first to step out. Sakura needed no assistance to open her own car door. He walks over to her and reaches her by the hand. She permitted it.

Sakura eventually figured out where they were. She recognized the place the moment she had laid her eyes on the park. There was the swing, where he always swung her as children.

She took a seat the vacant swing.

"You told me when we were younger that you've always wanted a Prince Charming" Sasuke took a firm grasp at the handles and begins to lightly push her"It's just that..you were my best friend...and a Prince Charming couldn't really be a best friend you know"

She nodded, and he could see from behind.

"But ever since we've been kids..I loved you" he finally professes. "And I still do"

He waited for the response, but it did not come out early. After a few moments of silent swinging, she finally admits in the softest voice,

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun"

He tried and tried to seize that smile. She did too. But they eventually burst into laughter.

Sasuke pushes his princess, in her wedding gown, on that empty playground. Just like when they were innocent at six. When their lives were full of drama at sixteen. And now, when they're both twenty six.

And hopefully by the time, they're sixty, he's still able to push her on that swing. And they'll both have their happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N**

**For the people who have hauled my ass for this sequal of _Notes From a Prince. _I really didn't expect that many reviews.**


End file.
